I'm Gonna Change The Future!
by Angeline717
Summary: Kiba's devastated as he witnessed Hinata and Naruto's wedding. Then, Jiraiya offers Kiba a chance to return to the past and change the future. Without Kiba's consent, Jiraiya sends Kiba back in time. However, there was a glitch...
1. How It All Began

**Author: Disclaimer - I do not own anything besides the story line. **

_Wedding march plays._

Kiba glanced over to the entrance of the Hokage tower hall.

A beautiful Hyuuga dressed in a snow white dress stood elegantly at the edge of the magnificent blazing red carpet. Her gown reached all the way to the ground and her smooth complexion was somewhat hidden beneath the veil. However, the lavender pearl like eyes of hers still looked captivating even from behind the white veil.

Kiba was amazed and petrified. The Hyuuga heiress looked perfect. _'Purer than anything even imaginable! An ethereal angel!'_

Kiba watched the bride gracefully glide down the aisle. Everyone present was obviously amazed by the aura the Hyuuga was giving out.

As soon as the Hyuuga, accompanied by her dad who seemed to be overshadowed by his daughter's elegance, reached the groom, Kiba's heart tightened along with his fists.

Hinata released her dad's arms and held onto her future husband's arm.

Yes... Her future husband was standing there dressed in a black tuxedo. It was something that looked so out of the ordinary considering that the groom usually dressed casually on a daily basis.

As Tsunade began reciting some passage about husband and wifehood, the blond, blue-eyed groom whispered into his about-to-be wife's ears.

Kiba was too heartbroken to witness this holy matrimony any further. Best man or no best man, Kiba couldn't stand the sight of seeing the lady he loves marry another man. Not even for another second.

Kiba quickly attempted to slip out of the ceremony as subtly as he could. Unfortunately, a pink haired lady grabbed Kiba's right arm the minute he was one step out of the entrance.

'_There goes my chance of exiting subtly...'_ Kiba thought and sighed.

"Where are you going? Its Hinata's wedding! You as the best man should see it to the end!" Sakura whispered loud enough for Kiba to hear but not enough to disrupt the wedding.

"I can't. I'm sure Naruto knows how to wed properly right? I don't need to be around to see to it that he does. Besides, I really need to use the bathroom. Nature calls."

"Can't you hold it? It's about to be the best part!"

"So what?! You want me to pee in my pants while they get married? Sure! I'll stay and stink up the whole hall!"

"Ok, ok. Go, go. Just don't come crying back asking them to exchange the vows, wedding rings and kisses all over again!"

Kiba brushed Sakura's hand away and left as quickly as he could and whispered to himself, "Heh. As if I would..."

He headed for the bathroom, leaned against the sink and splashed his face a couple of times before looking at his pathetic reflection in the mirror. His eyes were already red and the water stains on his face had a hint of salty smell.

"Why? Why? WHY?! What went wrong?! Why am I not the one standing there?! Hinata! Hinata!!!" Kiba cried as he gripped his fist and punched against the wall just beneath the mirror. The tiles cracked and injured Kiba's knuckles but the pain in his heart was far more excruciating.

Kiba bit his lower lips in frustration and anger. _What went wrong?_

Just then, Kiba heard the door of the bathroom creak and an elderly man entered.

The man patted Kiba on the back and tried to console him.

"Are these tears of joy or sorrow? Why are you shedding tears in the bathroom? That is just so unmanly..."

Kiba was not in the mood for jokes at that moment. "Leave, Jiraiya! I don't need your pity! Aren't you happy now that Naruto, your successful student, is being blessed with Hinata?! Just go away and get to the wedding already!"

"Kiba..."

"Just go!" Kiba yelled and hurled the nearest flower pot from the sink towards Jiraiya.

Jiraiya dodged the flower pot easily but his side knocked against the sink.

"_Oooh_... That hurts... Must have been my lack of judgement... Guess I'm getting old..." Jiraiya exclaimed.

Kiba paid no heed and left without another word.

'_If Jiraiya wouldn't leave, I will! In fact, I'll leave this village and cool down! Yeah! I'll forget everything and everyone here!'_ Kiba thought to himself. Then, an image of Hinata flashed across his mind. "Heh... How could I ever forget her?"

Suddenly, Kiba heard sounds of running footsteps from behind him.

Kiba turned around and saw Jiraiya bounding over towards him.

"What the hell do you want from me?!"

"Relax, relax, Kiba! I'm just here to offer you a chance with Hinata."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Hinata's in that wedding with Naruto as we speak!!! Just leave, would you?"

"Kiba, I'm letting you in on a little secret. Truth is, I recently learnt a forbidden time travelling jutsu. It sends a person back in time. Unfortunately the one performing the jutsu doesn't get to travel back in time. He just gets to send another person back in time."

"Huh? So why are you helping me again? You do know that your best and favourite student is the blond guy in there right?" Kiba said while gesturing towards the hall.

"Kiba, Kiba! I'm single _and_ I'm growing old as it is and I would like to offer my assistance to any guy who needs it! Even more so if the guy has a beautiful sister!"

"HANDS OFF HANA!!!" Kiba yelled being the overprotective little brother he has always been.

"Haha! Glad to see that you have gained back your spunky attitude. Don't worry. She's not my type. I prefer loud, busty ladies with super human strength."

"The person you're talking about is obviously Tsunade... But seriously, why are you helping me?"

Jiraiya regained a serious expression and answered, "Cause I don't want both my favourite students to make the biggest mistake of their lives..."

Kiba was pretty sure Jiraiya meant Naruto since Naruto was the only student Jiraiya trained after the 4th Hokage's team, but what did Jiraiya mean when he said that he didn't want _both _his favourite _students_ to make the biggest mistake of _their_ _lives_? Did Jiraiya really say _students_? Who was the other one?

Just as Kiba was about to ask Jiraiya what he meant, Jiraiya did some hand signs and a gust of wind engulfed Kiba.

"OI!!! STOP IT!!! LET ME GO!!! I DIDN'T AGREE!!!! OI!!!"

"Oh yeah! A word of caution, this jutsu has a time limit and a condition! You'll have to have a passionate night with Hinata in the past to change the future, Kiba! You'll only have a month to do so or you'll be pulled back to this time and everything you've done in the past will be forgotten! Seize this chance and change your future Kiba! Change it!"

That was all Kiba heard before the cyclone in which he was in robbed him of his hearing and oxygen.

Kiba's lungs begged for air and his ears were tortured with loud and screeching sound waves. He felt as if his soul was being pulled right out of his body.

Kiba couldn't take any more of it. A few minutes which seemed to last for hours or even days passed. That was when the torturous, screeching sound finally ended and everything went black.

* * *

Kiba held his head and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked several times before his eyes adjusted to the light. The room he was in was really dim and it took several minutes before his eyes finally got used to the dark surroundings.

"Where am I? Argh! My body hurts all over!"

Kiba rubbed his head, arms and legs several times. It felt as if he was bruised from head to toe.

"Oh, right! That's it! That Jiraiya! He must have failed the jutsu and instead of sending me back into the past, he sent me back home with ten thousand bruises!"

Kiba noticed that his own voice seemed somewhat different but shook the thought out of his hurting head and took several glances around the place in which he was in. _'Wait... This isn't my room... In fact, this place looks somewhat familiar and yet at the same time it doesn't seem familiar at all!'_

"Damn that Jiraiya! He even brought me to the wrong house! Sheesh! Where is this place?"

Kiba slowly stood up, still wobbly and glanced around. "Oh well, if I get out of this place, I might get a hint of which _country _Jiraiya has left me in!" Kiba reasoned with himself. _Surely that old sannin isn't as senile as he seemed?_

Kiba turned the knob and found himself walking out of an apartment building.

"Ok... an apartment? Jiraiya is definitely senile! Of all the places! Did Jiraiya leave me in an old abandoned apartment just to get me far away from Hinata?! Guess he really meant Naruto as his favourite student and his stupid sentence was just a result of his brain damage! Tch! Thinking he had more than a student! Who else besides Naruto and the 4th Hokage could stand him?! Who would be so dumb to actually follow his teaching?!" Kiba raged on and on. After awhile, he calmed down, sighed and took another glance around.

"Is this even Konoha?"

When he caught sight of the ninja academy, Kiba was certain of one thing.

"Yeah... Guess I'm still in Konoha..."

Kiba's heart sank. "For a minute there, I really hoped that Jiraiya left me in another village. Then I could forget... Hinata..."

Kiba shook his head and grasp his fist. "Argh! This is no time to get depressed! I need to straighten myself up and live my life! I need to get on with life!"

Taking in a deep breath, Kiba walked down a flight of stairs and headed towards team 8's old training ground.

'_Heh! We used to train here when we were young. She was the most determined kunoichi in all of Konoha. She would pick herself up even after falling ten thousand times! She was better than every other kunoichi in the village. Yes! She was the best! In the world...' _

Kiba cursed himself for being so weak. He felt as if he had formed an 'angel' and a 'devil' form of himself. Two voices argued about his actions.

_Angel Kiba: You know you love her... But you know that she'll be happier with the person she has always admired ever since childhood years.... You should just move on..._

_Devil Kiba: So what? Your love for her is way deeper than Naruto's feeling of infatuation for her. She'll suffer if she realises that he loves ramen more than her! Besides, there's always the question of Sakura being in the picture..._

_Angel Kiba: Bad, bad demon! Go! Shoo, Shoo! Kiba, don't listen to him! They're married! It's not like you can do anything!_

_Devil Kiba: Come on! Are you ancient? There's always such a thing called divorce... No prob! Just get a lawyer and get Naruto and Hinata to sign some papers and ta-da! You'll get babe in a white gown strolling down the aisle to you! Then you'd be with the lady you love side by side, on the grand wedding stage!_

_Angel Kiba: But he was by her side on her wedding day... As the best man..._

_Devil Kiba: Well, technically he was alongside Naruto. But yeah, like I said, if he finds a lawyer, and does things as I say, he'll get Hinata in a white dress, strolling down the aisle to his side! But this time... He'll be the groom! _

_Angel Kiba: Where's the lawyer?_

Kiba stared angrily at where he imagined the 'angel Kiba' would be and said, "Weren't you supposed to be the goodie goodie two shoes?"

Angel Kiba shrugged and said, _"Hey, I'm just a figment of your imagination..."_

Kiba sighed and slapped his forehead as both the 'angel and devil' disappeared. He laid down on the grass and stared up into the starry skies of Konoha. _'So, it's a full moon...'_

"... It's already night... Hinata and Naruto are probably..." Kiba stopped. He didn't want to finish his sentence. It was too painful. Kiba closed his eyes and wished that this was all just a nightmare. When he wakes up, everything would go back to normal.

Suddenly, Kiba heard a splash coming from the river of Konoha.

He quickly stood up and rushed towards the source of the splash.

Kiba partly hoped that he would bump into someone familiar. Then, maybe he could hang out with that person and get himself drunk with sake.

The moment he laid his eyes on the source of the splash, his hopes of being drunk with his 'old aquaintance' were shattered. He saw no one. Perhaps it was just a stone that fell into the river.

Kiba slowly turned to leave. He pretty much knew his way home from the river but home wasn't the place where he wanted to be at right now. However, he did not have much of a choice. Where else could he go?

Just as he was about to leave, he caught sight of a figure shielding itself behind a tree sneaking glances at him. He pretended as if he didn't notice the figure's presence. He casually walked away from the tree to lower his observer's guard. Then, quick as lightning, Kiba spun around, ran and apprehended the figure.

When Kiba saw that he was apprehending a girl, he immediately released his grip.

The girl's face was the one face in the whole of Konoha whom he least expected to see.

"HINATA!"

"Um... H-hi?" Hinata shyly replied.

"Huh? Hi? This is not the time to be _hi-ing_ me! What are you doing here?"

Hinata shifted shyly and nervously tapped her fingers. "Ano... I was just... Um... Loo-ook-king aro-und..."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. _'She was looking around? What was she looking for? Her midnight snack in the river? Heck! Why the hell is she stuttering?'_

"Hey, Hinata, I just wanna let you know... Well, probably all your guests this morning already told you this, but... Well... Um... You looked really beautiful... Not to say that you don't look beautiful now, I mean, um... How should I say it? Ah! I mean, you look beautiful all the time! Wait! That didn't come out right..."

A red faced Hinata was already lying face down on the ground the moment Kiba said '-_you looked really beautiful_''.

"Oi, Hinata?" Kiba called Hinata several times and at the same time wondered why Hinata was behaving really oddly towards him – her best friend. _'Sigh... Best friend...'_

Kiba debated on where he should bring her back to.

'Her house? No! She's married! She doesn't live with Hiashi anymore! Naruto's house? Where was that again? My house? Sheesh! I'd be strolling right into temptation!'

Kiba cursed himself for behaving this way.

'_I should be able to sniff Naruto out somehow. I'll bring her to him. Hey, wait! What's with my nose? I can't pick up anyone's scent! Come to think of it, I didn't notice that it was Hinata earlier. I mean, with my sharp sense of smell, I would've definitely been able to notice that it was Hinata right away! What's wrong with me? First, it was my voice and now, my nose?'_

Kiba carried and gently laid Hinata down on a bench nearby.

'_Guess I'll just wait with her till she comes around.'_ Kiba thought while turning to face Hinata.

Hinata's complexion was smooth and fair. The natural shades of red blush on her cheeks were not a bad touch either. Kiba sighed. He really needed to keep his composure before he loses control.

Kiba walked towards the river, cupped some water with his hands and brought it towards his face. Just as he was about to splash his face, he saw his reflection in the water. Instead of a brown haired, whisker-less, black eyed guy, he saw a blond haired, whiskered, blue eyed guy staring back at him in the reflection.

"WHAT THE HELL???!!!"

**Author: How was it? Too weird? Just a word of caution though... This story may seem pretty confusing initially but that's how it is with time travelling jutsu... Haha!!! Arigato for reading! If you don't mind... Care to comment? Ja!**


	2. Complications

**Author: Ohaiyo! Ogenki desu? Thank you very much for your reviews! I'm gonna post up another story soon! It's another drama... These dramas have been playing in my head and I just had to type it all out! Sadly though, my time is limited. So I want you guys to decided which one is better! Thanks for reading this story! MUAX! I do not own Naruto! Ja! Enjoy!**

Kiba could not believe his eyes. _'Why is Naruto staring back at me?! Wait! This is my reflection!'_

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba shouted. It was then that he realised that his voiced was that of Naruto's.

'_Why did I only notice that I sounded like Naruto now?! Sheesh! Damn that Jiraiya! He must have goofed up! Is this what he meant by time travelling jutsu? Looks to me like it was more of a body transfer jutsu!'_ Kiba raged.

His fists tightened and he gritted his teeth.

"Jiraiya had better be somewhere near the depths of hell! If I get my hands on him, I'm so gonna murder him and send him to the pits of hell myself!"

Kiba took a deep breath. A really deep one... When his breathing rhythm returned to normal, he arched over the river and looked into his full reflection.

'Ok... So I'm somehow in Naruto's body... Hmm... What year am I in anyway?' Kiba wondered when he finally realised that he hasn't checked the year to see whether Jiraiya's time travelling jutsu had actually served its purpose.

"Maybe Jiraiya did send me back in time! Although this doesn't explain what I'm doing in Naruto's body... Heck!!! How am I supposed to change the future if Hinata actually falls in love with me?! I'm in Naruto's body DAMN IT!!!"

Out of a sudden, when the reflection of the full moon was in full view right in front of Kiba, the surface of the water grew blurry and a blurred image of Jiraiya came in view.

"Jiraiya?"

"Hey, Kiba! Whoa! Guess my jutsu worked! So what year are you in?"

"You expect me to give you an answer while we're talking like this? Get your freaking butt over here and explain everything to me! First, let's start with... WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN NARUTO'S BODY??!!!"

"Haha! Well, that's payback for throwing the flower pot at me. Ow... I think I sprained my back! Oh well! Anyway, back to this, as long as you're _you_, if Hinata does have that passionate night with _you_ like I said, regardless of whose body you're in, you'll be able to change the future!"

"But I don't wanna have a passionate night with her in Naruto's body!"

"Kiba, Kiba! You're _you_ right?! She'll be doing it with _you_! You! Kiba! You!"

"I still can't see it as a way of you helping me... This is just gonna make Hinata fall deeper in love with Naruto!"

"Ah.... So you have the confidence of getting her love...."

Kiba blushed. He didn't mean to say that. It was in the spur of the moment.

"I-I... Uh... I..."

"Kiba, just have that unforgettable night with her. It doesn't matter whose body you're in! As long as _you're_ the one having it, the future will change. Get it? You as in your soul... Or else, everything you do in this time till the day Hinata weds will be forgotten and you'll come back to the future. Oh! And you only have one month."

"One month?! Get her to fall in love with me in just a month?!"

"Um... Actually, you'll just need to have that passionate night with her. Love will come later."

Kiba's face turned red both from embarrassment and anger. How does Jiraiya go around telling people to have a passionate night without feeling even the slightest bit of shame? (A/N: Kiba, Jiraiya's the author of Icha Icha Paradise... Do the Math...)

Jiraya's reflection started to waiver.

"Guess my time's up! Kiba, Ganbatte ne?"

"Wait!" Kiba pleaded but Jiraya's image in the river disappeared from view the second the reflection of the moon was smeared with the reflection of the clouds.

'_So he disappears when the face of the moon is hidden behind the mask of the clouds...' _Kiba reasoned.

Kiba took another long hard glance at his own reflection.

"Yosha! I've gotta earn Hinata's affection regardless of which body I'm in! As long as I'm me, I'm sure Hinata will realise it! After all, I'm the only one she ever talks to about her crush for Naruto! Yeah!" Kiba said aloud to himself, gaining courage and self confidence with every word. And then it hit him.

"Oh yeah... I'm in Naruto's body now... How the heck do I talk to Hinata about her liking 'me'?!" Well, there goes his self confidence...

Kiba cursed silently as he began to think about the near zero possibilities of getting closer to Hinata and making her fall in love with him.

"Oh well. Since I've been given this opportunity, I should try my best to succeed! Hmm... Come to think of it, if I'm in Naruto's body, then..."

Kiba paused and faced towards the bench with Hinata on it.

"NO! NO! NO! This is stupid! How can the thought of making use of her feelings for Naruto even cross my mind! Damn it!"

Kiba was frustrated but he decided that he should bring Hinata indoors to prevent her from catching a cold. Then, the question of where to bring her to returned.

Finally, after a few minutes of contemplation, Kiba decided to bring Hinata back to his apartment or rather, Naruto's apartment. Why? Well, it was simple. To begin with, if he brought Hinata back to her house, who knows what Hiyashi would say if he found out that she was out so late in the night? Next, if Kiba brought Hinata back to the Inuzuka's, who knows what his mom would say? Well, imagine seeing 'Naruto' carrying an unconscious Hinata back to 'Kiba's' house. Weird right?

Kiba gently laid Hinata down on his bed and pulled a chair from nearby to watch her sleep.

'_She's so beautiful.'_ He thought as he gently stroked her cheek.

"When did I start seeing you the way I see you now?" Kiba softly whispered as Hinata was still unconscious.

Suddenly the image of Hinata and Naruto's wedding entered his mind. Kiba withdrew his hand, stood up and went out to the balcony to clear his mind.

"Come on Kiba! You can do this!" Kiba consoled himself.

'_Maybe I should tell her that I'm Kiba?'_ Kiba wondered. Then he paused and shook the idea out of his mind. Although it was tempting to do so, Kiba did not want Hinata to be shocked and he also did not want Hinata to know the whole story of him returning to the past and all.

'_Maybe I should be really nasty to her. Then she will hate 'me' and I'll have a chance to date her in the future in my own body!' _Kiba thought. Once again, he erased that option as he could not bring himself to hurt Hinata – in whatever or whosever body he is in.

Kiba sighed. That was when a thought struck him.

"Wait... If I'm in Naruto's body... Then... Oh my GOSH!!! Is that idiot in my body??!!!" Things could get really complicated if Naruto tells the whole world about the body switch. Eventually the news that Kiba came from the future may leak and all. Who from the past wouldn't want to know what's in the future? Immediately, Kiba sprang out of his apartment, ensured that it was secure and safe for Hinata to continue her peaceful slumber, and sprinted all the way to the Inuzuka's house.

When he finally reached the front door, he was breathing heavily and panting like crazy. _'Wait, I'm in Naruto's body... What if mom's dogs don't recognise Naruto's scent? They will definitely take a big chomp out of my ass! Man! I hope they have deeper animal instincts than that!'_

It didn't take long for most of the Inuzuka's canine to pick up a scent and within minutes, he was surrounded by at least 5 huge canines. At first he was quite frightened of the fact that the dogs may not recognise him. However, after seeing all their 'happy' faces, Kiba's fears left.

Kiba grinned and reached out to pat each and every one of them. He was surprised that all the dogs could somehow recognise him and were glad to see him. However, Kiba was utterly relieved that their animal instinct was really strong otherwise; he'd be butt-less by now.

"Sorry guys but I've gotta run and see... 'me'... Haha! Will treat all of you to bacon later!" Kiba laughed as he patted the last canine, stood up and sneakily entered the house. Yes it was pretty easy to simply enter the front door as the Inuzukas rarely ever locks their doors. There were just so many well trained 'security dogs' everywhere. Any thief who tried to break in an Inuzuka's residence is an outright idiot!

Kiba snickered to himself as he thought of how easily it was to break into his own house. All he had to do was get past security.

As he was silently climbing up the stairs, out of nowhere, a kunai struck the wall right where his head should have been if he had failed to dodge it. Thankfully, Naruto's reflexes were naturally good (Always running from Iruka and other grownups after causing mischief) and since the body recognises danger, Kiba was able to dodge the other oncoming kunais that were aimed at him. Kiba had to retreat and hide beneath the kitchen table since more and more kunais were coming towards him from above the stairs.

"Sheesh. All the happy barking must have alerted mom. Should have known!" Kiba growled to himself.

Immediately, swift as lightning, Tsume rushed down from the top of the stairs, grabbed Kiba's collar and pulled him out from beneath the table. Boy was she strong! Kiba would never underestimate his mom ever again!

"Wow! Look at what the cat dragged in? If it isn't Naruto-kun? What brings you here to the Inuzukas?" Tsume asked sounding pissed and tightening her grip at every word she said.

Kiba tried to put on his sweetest grin and in between his chokes, he said, "H-hi-i m-mo- *_cough*_ Mrs In-nu-zu-u-ka-a *_cough cough*"_

When Tsume was convinced that 'Naruto' was having a hard time breathing, she finally released her grip. After all, Naruto was her son's acquaintance/friend.

"What is it Naruto-kun? Care to explain why you were sneaking around in the Inuzuka's residence?"

Kiba swallowed and looked at his mother. He did not like facing his mother – even if he was in another person's body. Lying to her was the hardest thing to do! Kiba nervously glanced around and hoped that he could use something, anything, as an excuse.

"I uh... Uh... Came to see Kiba! We uh...Have a mission to do!" Kiba lied.

"You're telling me that Tsunade sent you on a mission with my son in the middle of the night?"

Kiba gulped. _'Ok... Bad excuse. Come on! Come up with another one dimwit!' _Kiba thought and began again, "Haha... Nah... Actually, I'm supposed to meet up with Kiba to discuss about our previous mission." Kiba was perspiring heavily.

Tsume looked at Kiba suspiciously and asked, "Are you meaning the retrieval of the sacred scrolls mission?"

"Yea! That's it! It was a tough one! Glad I knocked out the Sound ninja before he burned the scrolls!" Kiba said confidently since it was one of the missions that he remembered completing with Naruto a year back. This meant that he wasn't sent that far behind into the past.

"You mean you're glad that _my son_ knocked out the Sound ninja before he burned the scrolls, don't you?" Tsume raised an eyebrow.

'_Crap! I forgot! I'm Naruto! Sheesh!' _Kiba perspired more.

"Yeah! That's the one! Haha!" Kiba forced a laughter to hide his nervousness. Something that Naruto does often. The irony...

Tsume laughed along and Kiba was slightly relieved that his mom had somehow believed his lie as she lowered her guard and offered him a drink.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Um... Nah... Am just gonna see Kiba now." Kiba quickly left and hurried up the stairs.

Just as he was about to enter his own room, Tsume shouted from below, "Just so you know, Kiba's not in a very good shape today! He's really different and he seems to be imitating you a lot! All with his date-bayo and believe it! Hah! What nonsense! He actually pleaded me to believe that he was Naruto! Haha! Kids!"

Kiba twitched. He was NO LONGER a KID. He was 23, well probably 22 since he was in the past. _'I guess I'll always be mama's little boy...'_ Kiba shivered at that thought but he was relieved that Tsume did not believe Naruto's claim – That is one headache less for him.

Kiba reached for the doorknob and turned it but it did not budge.

"Yo! Nar- _ahem! _Kiba! Open up! It's me! Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

Instantly the door flew open and Kiba saw 'himself' in a very disturbing shape. His shirt was scrunched up, he was wearing his boxers, he was shivering and his face had a very lost expression.

'_See? This is exactly why I do not want more people to find out that we've exchanged bodies! I'd lose my pride and it's just way to confusing!'_ Kiba reinforced his reasoning with himself.

Kiba entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"W-w-hat th-e h-e-ll?" Naruto asked frightened at the fact that he was staring at himself.

"Breathe Naruto. Just remain calm and breathe." Kiba advised.

"H-how t-he h-hell am I sup-pp-pose-d to re-main cal-lm?!! I- I-'m not ME date-bayo!!!"

Kiba could see that Naruto had been pretty freaked out. Who could blame the poor guy? Anyone would be frightened if they suddenly woke up in another person's body, right? Although Naruto isn't on Kiba's 'best friend list', seeing him in such a position, red-eyed and pale, made Kiba feel a tinge of pity. Even Naruto did not do anything to deserve this. _'All this just because I flung a pot at Jiraiya?! Man! Jiraiya is so petty! He doesn't realise that he's damaging Naruto's life by exchanging our bodies!' _Kiba thought.

"Naruto... Trust me. I'll explain everything once you've calmed down." Kiba said.

Naruto seemed to comprehend. He nodded, took in several deep breaths and sink down to the floor.

Kiba sighed and sat opposite Naruto.

"Alright, I'm gonna explain this only once, so pay attention."

Naruto nodded.

"I... uh... Pissed Jiraiya off and he decided to punish me by switching my body and yours."

"Why?! Why me?!"

"I don't know! Maybe he thinks that it's funny since I wanted to be in your position at your wedding!" Kiba blurted out.

"Huh?"

Kiba gasped.

"What did you say?"

"Uh... To make things short, it's my punishment. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I really am. It's not your fault."

Naruto looked at Kiba confused.

'_Ok. Nothing I've said reached that dumb brain of his! Technically, that's my brain... But... ARGH! What the hell!!! He's just too dense to understand! What does Hinata see in him anyway??!!' _Kiba fumed.

"Ok... To make things simpler, currently I'm you and you're me. It's just for a month... But we can't tell anybody or things will start getting complicated."

"Hell! I don't wanna be you! How am I supposed to go on a date with Sakura now?! I'm so.... beastly! Look at my nails! My fangs!" Naruto said as he showed Kiba his nails and teeth.

Kiba twitched.

"Beastly?! Here I am being nice trying to explain the situation to you and you call me beastly?! What an ungrateful bastard!! Hell if you wanted me to complain about your body I could come up with a list of your useless physical skills!"

"Oh yeah?! Bring it on!" Naruto argued, his natural competitiveness returning his tone back to normal.

"First off, your sense of smell sucks! Your eye sight ain't that sharp and your hearing is way useless!" Kiba complained.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm good-looking right? You could have any chick you want now!" Naruto rebutted.

"Hah! Good-looking my foot! No one would ever think that you're good-looking!" Kiba retorted.

"Well... as least I'm better looking than you! Hell! Sakura won't ever go out on a date with me now!" Naruto complained.

"Well, excuse me for being ugly. At least my body's more physically trained!" Kiba sarcastically replied.

When they have finally argued all their body's faults, both Kiba and Naruto ended up laughing together about their stupid nonsensical argument.

"Yeah. I guess your senses are pretty sharp. But I can smell practically everything within a 1 kilometre radius! From the nice smelling flowers to the stinking drains! It's driving me insane! The ramen fragrance from down the street and Gai's stinking sweat isn't exactly the greatest blend on earth! And he's still jogging round Konoha!" Naruto complained.

"Well, you've gotta learn to control it then. It's possible. I mean, I can choose what I wanna smell to a certain extent." Kiba said.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah. I'll do that first thing tomorrow. If Gai's stench doesn't kill me first!"

"By the way, where's Akamaru?" Kiba asked when he finally noticed that he hasn't seen his buddy anywhere in the room.

"I chased him out. He kept saying that I was not the real Kiba and demanded that I switch back. Since I had no idea what he meant I kicked him out. Having the stress that I was not in my own body already freaked me way out."

"You mean, you actually understood what Akamaru said?" Kiba asked amused.

"Yeah! It was pretty easy actually. I just somehow knew what he meant. Weird, now that I think about it."

Kiba slapped his own forehead and sighed. Leave it to Naruto to figure that talking to Akamaru for the first time is normal only to realise that it seemed weird hours later.

Moments later, there was a scratching sound at the door. As soon as Kiba heard a familiar whine, he immediately yanked the door open and welcomed his not so little buddy.

A big, white dog pounded Kiba and slobbered his face.

"Glad to see you too, Akamaru!" Kiba laughed.

When Akamaru was finally satisfied in greeting his actual master, he sat down obediently and barked.

Naruto laughed but Kiba's grin faded away as he realised the sad truth. Unfortunately for Kiba, he was now unable to understand what Akamaru was saying and that meant a lot to Kiba.

Kiba turned to Naruto in a quizzical look.

"Ahhahaha! Kiba! Akamaru says you smell just like me and you haven't had a bath in two days! Ahhahaha!!!"

"Naruto, that means that he's commenting about how _you_ smell, you know..."

Naruto stopped laughing when he realised that fact. Then Naruto turned to Akamaru and leaped on him. "Why you little canine!"

Kiba laughed. _'Now I know exactly how Naruto feels when I communicate with Akamaru about him! I guess, Naruto's not such a bad guy... and I'm glad that Naruto is returning to his old energetic self.'_

Kiba watched Naruto wrestled for a while and thought about 'being' Naruto. _'It's definitely gonna be tough to behave normally in front of Hinata (in Naruto's body), but to be Naruto? Heck! I have absolutely no idea how Naruto would react in every situation! Sure, there have been several people commenting that both Naruto and I are alike but did they actually know the both of us? Heck, if we were 'so alike', you'd think that Hinata would easily fall in love with me as well right? I mean, being her best friend and all?'_ Kiba wondered. Then it hit him.

"Yes! I'm just gonna be myself! After all, I want Hinata to fall in love with _me_... Not him! Why should I have to pretend to be like Naruto?" Kiba said aloud.

"Huh? What are you talking about Kiba?"

Kiba cleared his throat. "Uh... Nothing... Just blabbering to myself."

Naruto looked at Akamaru as Akamaru barked several times. Then, Naruto burst out in laughter once more. "Oh my GOSH!!! You have a crush on Hinata who has a crush on me?! Ahhahahaha!!! OH MY GOSH!!!" Naruto suddenly stopped short when he realised that Hinata had a crush on him.

Kiba glared at Akamaru. "So called best friend you are! You told my absolute rival everything without even hiding anything?! You could have skipped the second part Akamaru!"

Akamaru seemed guilty as he curled up into a ball leaving Naruto leaning against his side, still in shock.

"How long has she liked me?" Naruto asked.

Kiba turned away. He did not want Naruto to know exactly how long. It was just... well... too long!

"Kiba?"

Kiba remained silent.

"Kiba, I think deserve to know!"

"Ten years?"

"..."

Kiba sighed.

"How come I never knew?"

"You're so dense! Haven't you noticed all her fainting around you?"

"I thought she was anaemic, date-bayo."

"What about all the stuttering?"

"She was a shy Hyuuga, date-bayo?"

"All her gestures towards you prove that she likes you! Man! Are you dumb?!"

Naruto blinked still in disbelieve.

Kiba was pretty mad. Was his love rival dumb or what?

"But I love Sakura. I won't have any other bride but her."

Kiba sighed a sigh of relief. Then he wondered about the future. Why did Naruto proposed to Hinata then?

"So I guess you want to win her, eh?" Naruto snickered.

Kiba blushed at Naruto's teasing.

"Hmm... This should be fun! Imagine me dating Hinata! That'll be cool! And I get to watch the whole thing in a third person's view! Ah... Wait! No! No! No! What if Sakura-chan misunderstands? No Kiba! NO! NO! NO!!!"

"Come on Naruto, I didn't come back from the future to see 'you' date and marry Hinata all over again you know..." Kiba's mouth slipped once again.

"You're from the FUTURE??!!! Tell me! Tell me! What happened? Or should I say what happens?"

Kiba slapped his forehead. _'The other reason why I didn't want people to find out that I was from the future. Especially Naruto! Man! Mouth! Why do you keep slipping today??!!!'_

"I can't tell! It'll ruin the course of nature."

"Hypocrite! You're here to change it right?"

Kiba paused. "Yeah... But I-"

"Do I end up with Sakura-chan? Who does Sasuke end up with? What about Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei? How far from the future are you from anyway?" Naruto interrupted before Kiba could answer anything at all.

"Hey..."

"What about me being Hokage? Am I Hokage? How's Tsunade oba-chan?"

"Ano..."

"Where do I live in the future? Am I still living in the apartment? Wait, you said I'm getting married right? Am I planning to move out of my apartment?"

"Naruto! Pay attention already!" Kiba grabbed Naruto's collar.

"I can't tell you anything about the future!" Kiba said pissed.

"But you said I was getting married...?"

"If you had paid careful attention to what I said, you would have known who you got married to you dobe!"

Naruto sighed, "I heard Kiba. Loud and clear. I just wished you were wrong! How the hell did I end up with Hinata anyway???"

Kiba wondered about that as well. _'Come to think of it... What happened months before the wedding anyway...? All I remember was... Argh! I can't remember what happened!' _Kiba gripped his head and pressed hard as he tried to recall what happened months before the wedding. Kiba's head began to ache due to the pressure from his grip as well as his effort of trying to remember.

"ARGH!!!"

"Hold it Kiba! Are you ok? Hey?"

Kiba threw several hard punches to the ground hoping to focus his thoughts on the impact to his hands rather than the ache in his head.

When Kiba's headache subsided, the floor was pretty dented.

"Why am I so glad that this is your room? Hah! Do you always go around banging into floors when you're having a headache?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up."

"..."

"I... uh... think I'll bunk here for the night..." Kiba said remembering that Hinata was still in the apartment. Returning to the apartment now would only increase his desire to have her. The temptation would be too great. No! He would stay away from her – at least till this crazy night is over.

"Sure! But I get the bed." Naruto grinned.

"Hey! It's my bed!" Kiba argued.

"Na-uh! It's my bed now. Hmm... Know what? I think being you for a whole month doesn't seem like such a bad idea. I mean, I'd probably have less beating from Sakura if I hit on her now! Ahhahaha!"

"Naruto, do NOT abuse my body! I still have a reputation to uphold after this month is over you know... If you do anything weird with my body, I'd sure as hell abuse yours as well! I'd shave my head bald and waltz all around Konoha with absolutely nothing on at all!"

"No!!! Please!! Anything but bald! No date-bayo!"

'_You're more concerned about being bald rather than being naked?!'_ Kiba was surprised at Naruto's remark but he decided to remain silent and just use the balding as a threat.

"Ok then. But Naruto, promise me that you'll keep all this a secret? Even from Sakura? Please? If you don't want to end up with Hinata, I'll have to gain her trust and love before this month ends! Are you with me?" Kiba asked seriously.

"Yeah! Sure as hell I'd help you man! Like I said, the only bride for me is Sakura date-bayo! Ahahaha!" Naruto agreed.

Kiba grinned. "I'm glad you're willing to help! Alright! Now I'll just have to think of a way to get Hinata to fall in love with the real me!"

"So how do you plan on winning her love anyway?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well... I'll probably just play along... But hey! That's for me to ponder over before I doze off to sleep... ON MY BED!!!" Kiba answered while rushing over to his bed, throwing off the quilt and jumping onto it.

"Hey! You ain't playing fair!" Naruto quickly grabbed the pillow and whammed Kiba with it.

"Hahaha! Blame yourself for being so slow! Ahahaha!"

Things finally settled down after both 22 year old, who were acting like 6 year olds, were overwhelmed with exhaustion. In the end, none of them got the bed since Akamaru joined in the fight and ended up pushing both Kiba and Naruto off the bed.

In between breaths, Naruto asked once again, "So? _Huff huff! _How are you planning on_ huff huff _winning Hinata_ huff huff _anyway?"

"_Huff huff! _First, I'll try _huff huff_ breaking her crush over you. _Huff huff_."

"That'll be _huff huff _really tough. Don't forget _huff huff _you're in my body now. _Huff! _And I'm good looking!"

"Damn it you're NOT! But like I said before, I'll just play it along as it goes. Hurting Hinata isn't exactly my forte. Even if I'm in someone else's body."

"Haha! Yeah... I know what you mean. I don't know what I'd do if I were in your position man! Ahaha!!"

Kiba paused and thought about it for a while. "I'll bet you'd just break down and cry as I did..." Kiba whispered soflty.

"You cried??!!! Ahhahahaha!!!"

"You heard what I said???!!!! Damn! I forgot my hearing's sharp too! Damn it!" Kiba cursed while turning red.

"Ahahahaha!!! Kiba cried! Kiba cried! Kiba cried! Ahhahaha! Believe it!"

"Oi! Shut up! Or I'm going to the barber first thing tomorrow morning!"

Silence... Naruto grabbed the quilt and was silent for the rest of the night.

Kiba on the other hand, had a hard time falling asleep although he was as tired as could be. "Just how am I gonna win her?"

**Author: Is the story going weird? How was it? If it's not worth continuing, I could always drop this one and focus on my other ones... Haha!! Just kidding! XP! Thanks for reading! MUAX!**


	3. The Game

**Author: Oh My GOSH! I'm so so so so so SORRY! I've been a really bad author… T_T…. I mean, I had/have the main gist of the story playing in my mind but going with the flow is torturously hard. There are just so many different versions playing in my head that it's just so hard to decide which flow I wanted to go with! T_T! Anyway… After more than 2 years… I have decided to update this chapter… Hehe… HONTOUNI ARIGATOU readers! Thanks for your patience! **

"Kiba! Naruto! Breakfast's ready!" Tsume yelled from the kitchen.

Kiba winced as his eyes slowly adjusted to the familiar sight of his own room. Naruto had somehow managed to sleep through the night on the hard floor with the aid of Kiba's quilt. Kiba, on the other hand, had a rougher night since millions of questions kept taunting him.

"Morning already? Argh! I barely got any sleep and it's morning already?" Kiba complained while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Nnghn..." Naruto murmured, grabbed the nearest object which happened to be Kiba's basketball from the floor and flung it towards Kiba's direction.

"Shut up..." Naruto mumbled and fell right back to sleep.

The ball missed Kiba by inches.

"OI!" Kiba barked. Feeling as though his real master was being threatened, Akamaru immediately pounced on the sleeping brunette.

Naruto jolted up instantly and began wrestling with the huge canine.

"No mutt that disturbs _MY_ sleep would ever escape MY WRATH!" Naruto growled.

Kiba shook his head and chuckled. Then, he stood up, stretched, and took a deep breath only to be choked by the smell of a somewhat familiar stench.

"Yucks! That stinks! What is THAT smell?" Kiba complained and immediately pinched his nose.

"Uh… Kiba, hate to break it to you… but… that'll be you…" Naruto grinned. "Remember? Two, or should I say, three days lack of bath? Haha!" Naruto laughed.

Kiba gritted his teeth but left while muttering under his breath, "its your body…" as he grabbed a change of clothes and headed straight for the bathroom.

* * *

After bath and breakfast, Kiba decided to return to Naruto's apartment to see how Hinata was doing.

"So, Kiba, what are your plans? Are we gonna find a way to switch our bodies back?" Naruto asked.

Kiba sighed, "Naruto, I have absolutely no clue on how to switch our bodies back. As I've said yesterday, I'm gonna go with the flow. Let's just see what happens next."

Unsatisfied with Kiba's answer, Naruto began muttering under his breath about the whole body switching situation being Kiba's punishment. "It's _your _fault, _you_ drag me into it, and _I've_ gotta suffer for a month? Some best buddy _you_ are! Life's unfair, date-bayo!"

Kiba ignored Naruto all the way right up to Naruto's apartment's front door. "Jeez! Man! Can this guy hold a grudge or what?" As soon as they reached the front door, Kiba began searching his pockets for the keys.

"CRAP!"

"What's up, Kiba?"

"I don't have the keys! I forgot to grab a set before leaving yesterday!"

Naruto laughed at Kiba's absent-mindedness and teased, "So what do you suggest we do, Mr Spon-ta-ne-ous?"

"…We can knock?"

Naruto laughed even harder, "And who do you think is gonna open the door? AHHAHAHA! Hinata? AHHAHAHA!"

Suddenly the door flung open and Naruto's 'ha ha ha' became chokes of 'Huh? Huh? Huh?'

"HI-HI-HI-HINATA? What are you doing in MY house date-bayo?" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata blinked at both the blond and the brunette still unsure of what reaction to express.

Kiba grinned amused to see Hinata in her brightest shade of red and man it was great to know that she was blushing because of '_his_' presence.

"Glad to see you awake Hinata! When you passed out yesterday I had no idea where to drop you off so I ended up bringing you back to my place."

Hinata blushed madly at the thought of being in Naruto's apartment, added to the fact that she was looking at the two boys from_ inside_ the apartment…

Kiba casually leaned against the door frame and asked teasingly, "So Hinata, you gonna invite us in or are we gonna stand here and stare at each other the whole day?"

"_Gasp! _Please come in! I'll get the tea ready! Make yourselves at home!" Hinata replied as though it were only natural for her to say those sentences in reply.

Naruto laughed at the fact that he, the owner of the apartment, had to be invited into his own home by another fellow ninja that has never set foot into his apartment before.

Hinata headed for the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards to find for tea bags or anything to serve the guys with. Unfortunately, she did not manage to find anything other than cups of ramen.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Naruto were making themselves comfortable in the living room pondering over some matters.

"Nice apartment you got here, Naruto! Hmm… I could get used to living here for a while! When did you shift anyway? Didn't you use to live in a one room apartment?"

"Haha! Yeah! I moved here just after I turned 19! Haha! This place is pretty cool eh? I'm so glad Tsunade-obachan suggested that I move here! Apparently, I was already too old and didn't qualify to live in the children quarters any longer. Haha!"

Kiba forced a smile._ 'Wow… Has it been that long? Guess I haven't been that good a friend to Naruto. I should have visited once in a while! Naruto must have probably felt lonely after the news regarding Sasuke, his best guy buddy, vanished since the last fight several years ago. Yet, I did not make any effort to ease his pain… Some second best buddy I am…'_

"Sorry for the wait!" Hinata apologised as she hurriedly handed the boys a glass of water each. "Gomenkudasai! I couldn't find tea bags or any other drinks anywhere… Hontouni gomen!"

Naruto began laughing. "Of course you can't find anything! Ahhaha! I didn't really restock my drinks since last Sunday, date-bayo! Haha!"

"Kiba-kun?"

Kiba slapped his forehead amazed at how Naruto could have forgotten the fact that they are no longer in their respective bodies.

"Um… Kiba's just a little out of it today! How could this idiot possibly know when I buy my drinks right? Hahaha-ha-ha-ha…!" Kiba laughed - awkwardly.

Hinata blinked several times but she remained silent and smiled, satisfied with his retort.

Kiba sighed, relieved as he knew that he had somehow convinced Hinata that Naruto was an idiot. _'Oh MY G-! NOW HINATA THINKS I'M AN IDIOT! DAMN THIS BODY TRANSFERING JUTSU!'_

Suddenly, an idea popped into Kiba's head.

"Hey, Hinata, Kiba. Would you both play a little game with me?" Kiba asked.

"Huh? Aren't we a little old to be playing games, Ki- *ahem* Naruto? We're already like what, 22?"

"Come on! It'll be fun. Hear me out here before deciding ok? Alright… The game goes like this. Naruto and I will swap identities. We'll pretend that I'm Naruto and Naruto's me for a whole month. So like, you guys can call me Kiba. Hinata and I will call this super awesomely hot brunette here, Naruto. So? What do you guys think of this game?"

"Now, why the hell would anyone want to play a game like that? It's soooo lame AND confusing!"

Kiba's brows furrowed and he glared at Naruto. Gritting his teeth, Kiba muttered loud enough for Naruto to make out the words, "Naruto… Help me out here… Or its balding time…"

"THIS GAME IS AN AWESOME IDEA! IT'S THE BEST GAME IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD, KIBA! WOOHOO! BELIEVE IT!"

"Well at least Naruto's in the game already… So are you in it too Hinata? It'll be fun…"

"Well… Do I need to swap identities with anyone then? It wouldn't be much fun if only both of you swapped identities right?" Hinata asked.

"NO!" Both Kiba and Naruto shouted simultaneously. Hinata blinked at both of them startled.

"Haha-ha-ha-ha… Nah… It'll be too confusing it we all swapped identities… We'll just begin with the both of us swapping but you'll have to call us by our swapped names. And we're gonna try to get as many other ninjas to join in our little game as well. Just so it'll be more 'real'." Kiba reasoned.

"Well… It does sound a little interesting… How far exactly are you both gonna swap identities? Is it just your names?" Hinata asked getting more excited about the whole idea of the game.

"Hmm… Maybe we should totally swap everything? I'll stay over with mom, erm… I mean Mrs Inuzuka while _Kiba_ will live here. I'll pass you the keys later buddy." Kiba said gesturing to Naruto.

"Sounds like fun!" Naruto tried sounding excited after which he silently mouthed to Kiba, "smart move!"

Kiba grinned and turned towards Hinata who seemed to be contemplating about the whole idea. After what seemed like forever, Hinata finally answered.

"Ok."

**Author: How was this chapter? Yea… I know… Its SOOOOO SHORT! I should update more frequently if the chapters are gonna be this short! Sadly though, I'm losing my touch… Most of the things I write are to boring and slow moving… Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I'm trying to fill in gaps to reach the ending I have in mind which hopefully, will be soon!**


End file.
